Good Shepherd
| date = 2376 | stardate = 53753.2 | teleplay = & | story = | director = | episode = 6x20 | production = 138 | airdate = 15 March 2000 }} "Good Shepherd" was the 138th episode of Star Trek: Voyager, the 20th episode of the show's sixth season, first aired on 15 March 2000. The episode was written by and and directed by . Summary An efficiency report bring Janeway's attention to three crewman that could use help fulfilling their potential aboard Voyager. References Characters :Ayala • Chakotay • Culhane • The Doctor • Mortimer Harren • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • • Neelix • Tom Paris • Renlay Sharr • Seven of Nine • Tal Celes • William Telfer • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • [[unnamed USS Voyager personnel|unnamed USS Voyager crewpersons]] Borg Queen • unnamed Humans (Harren's mother) Starships and vehicles :Delta Flyer ( shuttlecraft) • ( cruiser starship) Locations :class T cluster (the galaxy's Delta Quadrant Orion I (Pi-3 Orionis star system, Orion sector, Sirius sector block, the galaxy's Beta Quadrant) • Vico V (Vico star system, the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant) • Coral Sea (Earth, Sol star system, Sector 001, the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant) • Bajor (Bajor system, Bajor sector, Beta Ursae sector block, the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant) Shipboard locales ;USS Voyager : astrometrics • bridge • briefing room • corridor • engineering • mess hall • plasma relay room • quarters • ready room • shuttlebay • sickbay • turbolift • ventral section ;Delta Flyer : cockpit • escape pod • aft compartment Institutions and establishments Orion Institute of Cosmology • Starfleet Academy Races and cultures :Bajoran • Borg • Hologram • Human • Klingon • Talaxian • Vulcan Vidiian • Species 8472 States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Technology and weapons :biobed • Borg drone • combadge • communicator • computer • electro-plasma system • force field • hologram • holographic emitter • hull plating • impulse drive • long-range sensor • medical tricorder • PADD • phaser • phaser rifle • photon torpedo • power transfer • rifle • sensor • sensor array • shuttlecraft • SIMs beacon • spacecraft • starship • torpedo • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • universal translator • viewscreen • warp core • warp drive • warp nacelle Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • command division • commanding officer • counselor • crewman • doctor • engineer • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2360s-2370s) • first officer • flight controller • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • medical practitioner • night watch • officer • operations division • operations manager • sciences division • second officer • security • security chief • senior staff • sheepherder • tactical officer • weapons officer Other references :ion • zeta particle • [[captain's log, USS Voyager|captain's log, USS Voyager]] • universe • efficiency • away mission • space • door • class T cluster • day • course • level 3 analysis • star cluster • metagenic resolution • deck • terawatt • Schlezholt's Theory of Multiple Big Bangs • cosmology • history • year • time • minute • power transfer requisition • porthole • captain's log • stardate • log entry • lifeform • humanoid • atmosphere • anatomy • clothing • uniform • quarters • sensor analysis • subspace infrared • operations • hypochondria • medicine • away team • shore leave • subspace infrared algorithm • zeta particle derivation • gamma wave frequency • ion distribution • positron • Wang's Second Postulate • subspace • particle decay • star • planet • gas giant • coffee • red alert • com analysis • humor • technology • disease • multiphasic prion • prion • helm • communications • lunch • pasta soup • soup • pasta • gene • chromosome • spatial fluctuation • hull • antimatter • distress call • dark matter proto-comet • comet • dark matter • plasma • hour • star chart • class T planet • radiogenic ring • dark matter lifeform • alien • first contact • gas • radiogenic particle • matter-antimatter reaction assembly • ocean • zero gravity • sheep • wolf • animal • water • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • algorithm • base pair • biosignature • carrier wave • class L • cosmologist • The Good Shepherd • insect • kilometer • mechanic • motor neuron • multivariate analysis • nightmare • nucleic acid • plasma residue • pond • pool • protostar • quantum signature • subspace echo • subspace frequency • subspace particle decay • swimming • watt • tetrovaline • vacuum exposure • blood • gas • oxygen • anatomy • beaming • boot • [[captain's log, USS Voyager, 2376|captain's log, USS Voyager, 2376]] • government • homeworld • hair • hour • humanoid • jumpsuit • language • lifeform • log entry • matter • memory • nation-state • pants • planet • psychology • quadrant • races and cultures • radiation • rank • space • star • star system • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • technology • title • weapon Chronology ;years prior to 2376 : The class T cluster forms. (prior to episode) ;stardate 53753.2, 2376 (2370s chronology, ''Voyager'' s journey) : Voyager travels near the class T cluster. Appendices Related stories * : The beginning of Voyager s arc in the Delta Quadrant. * : The end of Voyager s arc in the Delta Quadrant. Images delta Flyer.jpg|''Delta Flyer''. pADD.jpg|Harren's PADD. mortimer Harren.jpg|Mortimer Harren. Timeline | after1 = Fury | type2 = episode | series2 = VOY | format2 = epair | before2 = | after2 = Live Fast and Prosper | prevpocket = War Stories, Book 2 | nextpocket = Fury | voyages1 = VOY | adbefore1 = | adafter1 = Fury }} External links * * category:vOY episodes